


Shepherds R&R

by PurpleTofu



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romantic Fluff, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTofu/pseuds/PurpleTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fun drabbles for Fire Emblem Awakening! What do the Shepherds do when they aren't fighting? Includes various pairings from my playthrough. Note* Posted onto FF.net but also wanted to get more feedback so I'm reposting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherds R&R

Chapter 1 Introductions  
  
  
“How much longer do we have to go?” Lissa whined feeling nothing but the ache in the balls of her feet. Chrome chuckled, glancing back at his little sister.  
“Well I suppose you should wear something more comfortable next time.” He looked pointedly at Lissa’s kitty heels.  
“I did suggest that we-”  
“No, Fredrick, I am not going to make shoes from bear pelts.” Lissa frowned.  
“It can’t be long now.” Chrom laughed. Lissa grumbled something and then marched on ahead stiffly. Chrom watched his sister ahead and sighed. He would have helped her, offered to carry her or something but recently she had been more set on doing things herself.  
He had a theory that it was something about him calling her his ‘delicate’ sister at a gathering. He turned to Fredrick. “Is she alright?”  
“Not sure M’lord. She woke up a little grumpier than-”  
Lissa’s blood curdling scream interrupted Fredrick as they both sprinted towards her.  
“Lissa are you alright?” Chrom was the first to reach her and Fredrick wasn’t far behind.  
“Is she dead?” Lissa pointed. Chom turned and jumped at the sight of the body laying the tall grass. “Is she dead? Chrom?”  
Chrom stared at the body and then walked cautiously towards her. “Ma’am? Miss?” He waved in front of the woman’s face and then gently pushed her shoulder. “I don’t think she’s dead.” He furrowed his brow, glancing back.  
“She doesn’t appear injured. Maybe she’s simply sleeping?” Fredrick observed.  
“She’s not waking up.” Lissa fanned her hand frantically in front of her like she had touched something slimy. “Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Oh gross! There’s a dead body!” She jumped.  
“M-Maybe we should… leave her?” Chrom suggested, standing back up slowly, scratching his head, confused as to what should be done with a found body.  
“Are you crazy? Chrom, we have to do something!” Lissa exclaimed.  
Chrom looked at the body again and crossed his arms. “What do you propose we do then?”  
It was Lissa’s turn to furrow her brow. “I-I don’t know!” She looked at her brother and then back down at the body. She gasped when she saw the girl’s eyes that were starting to flutter open. Chrom followed his sister’s eyes and felt a relieved smile slide onto his face.  
“I see you’re awake now.” He crouched over her and chuckled softly.  
“Hey, there.” Lissa smiled just as relieved as her brother.  
“There are better places to take a nap than the ground, you know.”


End file.
